


Love Child

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Silena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, alpha!Beckendorf, courting, top!Silena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Charles and Silena lived through the wars and are now a happily mated alpha-couple living in New Rome. All that is missing in their life now is the perfect, adorable little omega and a bunch of perfect, adorable little cubs.They think that they would stand no chance in courting Percy, so they kind of gave up on the perfect, adorable little omega. Instead, they are hopeful to at least have a cub with Percy so they ask him to be their surrogate. Only that Percy says no.





	Love Child

PJatO || Charlenercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Love Child || Charlenercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Love Child

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, courting, mating, dick-girl, heat, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, breeding, mpreg, fluff

Main Pairings: Charles/Silena/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard

Summary: Charles and Silena are a happy, mated couple. The war has been over for a few years now and both want to settle down, start a family in New Rome. A normal life. The problem? They're both alphas. And two alphas can't have children. So they ask Percy to be their surrogate. Because they love him and know he'd be the only one they'd want as their children's mother. But Percy says no, out of love.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Love Child_

Female alphas were barren. Even though Silena got to thoroughly enjoy sex with her alpha mate Charlie, she knew their mating would never bear fruit. As the daughter of Aphrodite, she had a lot of love to offer and the thought of never having cubs to shower with that love, it broke her heart just a little. Silena would never regret her choice of mate. She loved Charles Beckendorf so very much. Her calm, grounding mate was just what she needed in her life, having always been the more jumpy and talkative one. They completed each other, they were meant to be with each other.

Especially after they managed to live through two wars. Part of her still couldn't believe they had. The Titan War. The Giant War. And somehow, the mated pair had come out of them both alive and together. The thought of losing Charlie and being alone was absolutely horrifying. No, the wars were over and both of them were still alive – and happy.

Beckendorf and Silena were engaged and living in New Rome, with the pretty house and the picket fence. Beckendorf had opened a garage and Silena started a beauty salon together with her Roman half-sister Gwen. Life was good and calm and serene and wonderful, but not perfect.

They wanted a family. Cubs, to take care of, to cherish and adore. Silena couldn't wait to have a son or daughter and give them a wonderful make-over, all the cute little clothes she could bu. Charles was dreaming of the day his child would bring the first self-built invention, all bright-eyed and Charles would be so proud of whatever it was. Their family would be nearly perfect.

It couldn't be because they were both alphas and two alphas couldn't procreate together. Silena, with all the love she had to give, spent a lot of time these days mourning that. But it wasn't as though they didn't know the _perfect_ omega. They knew who they'd want as the carrier of their children. No, not just as the carrier, but also as the mother to their children. Both of them had been in love with that particular, beautiful, sweet and gentle omega for years now.

Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus. It was far too easy to fall for the charming sweetheart. For a while, Silena had simply felt protective over Percy, because he was a young, guide-less omega. Most had a pack in their cabin, but Percy had a cabin all to himself. But then the Titan War ended and Percy came into his full omegan heritage. His scent was all-consuming and he was so perfect and sweet. Silena had never met anyone with a kinder, more gentle heart outside of her own cabin.

"I _love_ your apple pie, Silly", groaned Percy pleased as he stuffed his face.

Silena bit her lips as she watched how adorable the omega was when he was all happy and sated. She grabbed Charlie's hand next to her and squeezed tightly. He made a deep growling sound in his chest, as pleased and happy with having the omega in their den as Silena was.

"I know you do, sweetie", smiled Silena gently. "We... wanted to talk to you. Ask you something."

"Shoot", prompted Percy as he stared at the alpha couple eagerly.

He loved spending time at their place. Honestly, sometimes he felt as though he was spending more time here than at home. Then again, he was sharing 'home' with Annabeth and since Annabeth started dating Reyna, well, there were things happening at their apartment that Percy didn't need to hear or accidentally walk in on... Not to mention, Leo was also working at Beckendorf's garage and the fiery omega had kind of become one of Percy's best friends after the Giant War. Somehow, Percy had ended up working at Silena's beauty salon – he mainly took care of the pools and the aquariums though. But Percy liked working with Silena, a lot. Then again, he generally loved spending time with both Silena and Beckendorf. They had been probably the kindest to him at camp. He admired the two alphas. He might have also had a crush on them since they had spent the fourth of July together with him, after finding Festus all those years ago. He knew it was ridiculous, pining for the perfect alpha-couple. After all, they had chosen an alpha-mate, so what would they even want to do with an omega? Biting his lower lip, he shook that thought off.

"Charlie and I, we... we've been thinking about staring a family for a few months now", started Silena slowly, clinging onto Beckendorf's hand. "But, you know we're both alphas. So we were thinking about... a surrogate. And... we wanted to talk to you about that."

"Why would you talk to me about asking an omega to surro... oh", grunted Percy.

He made a full-stop as he started catching on. Silena and Charles all the while fidgeted nervously. They were staring intensely at the omega. They loved Percy. Oh, they did. But he was the hero of Olympus, the one most sought-out omega of all of the demigodly world. And even though the omega had elegantly declined any courting offers from any alphas, they knew he would one day chose a very special alpha. Hopefully, one who would also deserve the special omega. Still, if they could at the very least have a cub of their own, a cub given to them by the perfect omega. Because Percy was the kindest person there was and he would always help his friends.

"No. I... I can't, I'm sorry", whispered Percy after a moment, shaking his head wildly.

"W—What?", asked Silena surprised, eyes wide.

"I... I would _love_ to help you, I know you'd be _amazing_ parents, but... I... I'm not going to be a virgin pregnancy", huffed Percy before his cheeks turned dark-red. "I, uh, I also don't... I can't... I couldn't _abandon_ my baby. I couldn't have a baby and not be his or her mom. I couldn't."

Silena faltered and stared down at her hands in guilt. They should have taken that into account. Of course Percy wouldn't be able to separate carrying a child and being its mother. It had been a selfish request and she felt shame overtake her as she shook her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It was selfish of us to ask that of you", sighed the daughter of Aphrodite and looked up at him with sad eyes. "We shouldn't have asked that of you. You should have your first child with the alpha you love, Percy. You deserve that."

"...That wouldn't be a problem here", muttered Percy to himself beneath his breath.

"What?", grunted Beckendorf surprised, reaching out to curl his fingers around Percy's chin and lift his head so the omega would look at them. "What did you just say, Percy?"

Percy's eyes were ridiculously wide as he stared at them red-faced. "I—I said that aloud?"

"Well, wouldn't call it loud. What _did_ you say?", asked Silena very confused, not having heard it.

"The way I heard it, you... said that that wouldn't be a problem _here_ ", repeated Beckendorf softly. "What does that mean, Percy? Does... that mean you... like us?"

Percy's horrible blush grew even darker at that as he was wrecking his brain for a way out. "C—Can we like just forget I said that and maybe go back to eating pie?"

Smooth, Percy. Real smooth. Percy winced at his own inability to lie properly.

"No. No, we can't. Percy, sweetie, please. Tell us what you meant?", asked Silena hopefully.

If any more blood found its way into his cheeks then Percy's head was going to explode. Ducking down some, Percy tried making himself small in a demure way. Small, submissive omegas always spoke to an alpha's instinct to protect. Maybe they'd just drop the subject out of instinct...?

"...Percy, are trying to make us leave you alone?", asked Beckendorf, voice a bit amused.

"W—What? I—I'd never-", started Percy with a pout.

"You don't cower _ever_ , sweetheart. And you couldn't possibly make yourself any smaller than you are doing right now", chuckled Silena fondly. "Don't try to worm your way out of uncomfortable conversations by being a poster-boy omega now."

Percy continued pouting defiantly as he glared up at the couple. "Personally, I think it is unfair that you two know me so well. Can't you just behave like normal alphas and coo at the poor, fragile little omega and leave him alone when he's uncomfortable?"

"Doll, you're a lot of things, but a 'poor, fragile, little' omega isn't the way I'd describe you", stated Beckendorf amused, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Well. The 'little' maybe. A little whirlwind of an omega is what you are, firecracker."

Ducking his head again, Percy gave just the smallest cheeky grin at that. It was odd, one would think that out of Beckendorf and Silena, she would be the one throwing around nicknames, but she generally just called Percy sweetie or sweetheart. Beckendorf on the other hand? He had a broad array of nicknames for Percy. And Percy liked them all. Liked them a lot.

"Now, Percy", prompted Silena firmly.

"...I like you _a lot_ ", admitted Percy with hot cheeks, returning his eyes to his knees. "I—I wouldn't mind having your cubs, but I would mind not... being a part of that family. That's why it's an awful idea and we should just forget all about it, okay? I'm sure you'll find a nice omega to-"

"We don't want some random omega to carry our cubs", interrupted Silena gently as she reached out to grasp his hands, easing them off his jeans. "We specifically asked you, because... you're the only omega we'd want. We... didn't... see any chances in asking to court you, to be honest. You're _you_ , Percy. Not to mention, we're five years your seniors, while you can have your pick with the young, eager alphas of _your_ generations, sweetheart."

"Well, I don't want some boasting, immature, full of himself alpha", huffed Percy, pout returning to his face as he glared at their linked hands. "I... prefer more mature alphas who got their lives sorted out, because personally, I'm kind of done with the teen angst stuff at this point. I want to move on with my life and have a real life. Love, a family, a future. All that stuff."

"So, if we were to ask you for your permission to court you, what would your answer be, little ocean?", asked Beckendorf gently, looking at Percy with honest, open eyes.

"...I... guess the answer would be... yes?", replied Percy unsure, nervously chewing his lips.

"Would you allow us to court you, sweetie?", asked Silena properly.

"Yes", nodded Percy with a stupid grin on his face. "Yes, I would."

/break\

Being courted by Silena and Beckendorf was pretty much the epitome of awesome courting.

Silena was _the best_ baker in all of New Rome and every single morning when Percy got to work, he would find fresh muffins or cupcakes or something more fancy in his locker waiting for him, always with blue sprinkles or sugar-hearts or other kind of blue decoration. Whenever Percy was down or exhausted, there would be something sweet waiting for him too, because she was just that good at reading emotions. At this rate, Percy was going to look pregnant from all the food alone.

And then there were the gifts. Little trinkets, like self-made jewelry designed by Silena and made by Beckendorf, or cute metal figurines of dolphins and horses and other sweet animals. A new shield, a couple sets of knives, a really cool new chest-armor with engravings of two pegasi.

Not to mention the dates. The dates were amazing. Picnics at the lake, driving out with the boat that Beckendorf had built and named _Sea's Beauty_ , because he could just be that cheesy. A weekend trip to New York, which included visiting Percy's mom and formally meeting her as the alphas who were courting her son, which involved a lot of cooing and a lot of teasing and some attempts at threats from Paul until Beckendorf fixed the leaking sink and the creaking floorboard and suddenly, he was the most wanted son-in-law and Percy was left blushing embarrassed. There was also a lot of teasing from friends – primarily Leo and Piper, who asked if they were supposed to call Percy 'step-mom' now, considering that Silena and Beckendorf had been like parents and mentors to the two since their arrival at camp. Especially in the months prior to the Argo II's first flight, when the whole demigodly world was new to them. Everyone knew that Silena and Beckendorf were like mom and dad to the Aphrodite Cabin and the Hephaestus Cabin. Still, even now that they had moved on to New Rome, they were always there for Shane and Lacy, the current heads of their cabins, to call them with any questions and they'd be there when needed.

Percy knew they would be such good parents. They'd be amazing parents. Percy could feel the longing grow with every passing week of courting, of being their boyfriend. He was so ridiculously deeply in love with them at this point, it wasn't funny anymore. They had been courting for six months now and all Percy could think about was how good Charles would look with a cute blonde pigtailed girl on his shoulders, laughing and giggling, or how sweet Silena would react when a chocolate-skinned little rascal would steal cookies off the plate.

"My heat is coming up."

That effectively stopped dinner preparations. Charles actually nearly dropped the steaks he was about to carry outside for their barbeque. Silena paused, in the middle of mixing the salad. Both alphas turned to stare at Percy in surprise and okay, maybe Percy could have found a more sensible way of bringing the topic up, but then again, when had Percy ever been known to do _that_?

"...Sweetie...", started Silena, very unsure how to continue that sentence. "Do you... want us to drive you to the doctor's for your shots? I think we got a tight schedule tomorrow, but the day after, if that is good, otherwise I could of course cancel some appointments and go with you-"

"I've been going to the doctor's on my own since I was twelve", stated Percy rather pointedly, giving her a bit of an amused look. "And I got my last shots on my own too while we were courting. But, I mean... I think we need to sit down and compare notes. See if we're all on the same page with where this courting is headed and then we should talk... options."

"You've been rehearsing that with Annabeth, haven't you?", accused Beckendorf a bit amused.

"...Maybe", grunted Percy with red ears. "But I wanted to sound... mature. Which I've never been good with, but I want you to take me _serious_ with this and not play it down as my nature."

"I think we really do have to compare notes if that's what you think of us", chided Silena sternly.

"No...", started Percy and groaned before he grabbed the noodle salad to carry it outside.

Silena and Beckendorf raised their eyebrows and carried the meat and the green salad out too, following their irritated omega. They continued setting the table, waiting for Percy to speak up.

"I know you're not like that. You're not that kind of alphas. But I just... I've been getting it a lot lately, people dismissing me for being an omega and it's been rubbing me the wrong way. It's like, oh, the war's been over for two years, everyone forgot that I'm actually a _hero_ and not just an _omega_ ", sighed Percy, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry. But... it's not just that. I really do want for you guys to know how serious I am about this. That it's not just the upcoming heat talking. Okay?"

"Okay, then.. Tell us what's on your mind, Sea Prince", prompted Beckendorf gently.

"We've been courting for six months now. And I've been in love with you since way before that. And I _love_ this courting and I love being with you and I generally love everything about this, but I want _more_. I think it's time for us to seal the matebond, because I know I don't want to back out."

"Neither do we", whispered Silena with a soft smile. "But what did you mean with 'options'."

"My... heat's coming up", repeated Percy his earlier statement. "And I _could_ go see my doctor and get my shots and we seal the bond and everything continues on, or... I could... _not_ get my shot. And... go into heat. And we could do... what started this whole relationship. Make a baby."

"Are you... Are you sure? You're still so young, do you really want to become a mother?", asked Silena worried. "We wouldn't want you to feel pressured about this."

"Now it's your turn not to insult me", warned Percy pointedly. "I wouldn't let you pressure me into that. I _want_ it. And I'm not that young. I'm nearly twenty. It's not like my job wouldn't wait for me, pretty sure my _boss_ would still keep me around even after maternal leave. But I've always wanted a big family and... and for that, I think starting early is a good way. I want this, Silly."

"Then we're doing this", assured Beckendorf as he took Percy's hand. "Because _we_ do want it."

/break\

Percy might have miscalculated when he thought going into heat with two alphas and all three of them having the mindset of making a baby would be an easy feat. It was the most exhausting weekend of Percy's life, including wars. He mewled exhausted as Silena fucked him deep and hard. They had been going round after round after round and Percy just knew he would be painfully sore by the end of this heat. Her lips wandered his skin, leaving marks in their wake. Beckendorf sat behind Percy, his own cock already hard again, pressing against Percy's back as the son of Hephaestus held Percy close and secure while Silena was fucking him deep and hard.

"A—Alpha", whined Percy, baring his neck to Silena in a pleading manner.

The mate-mark she had left there yesterday was still red and fresh and so alluring. Smiling gently at her sweet omega, Silena leaned down to kiss the tempting neck, trailing her tongue over the mark she had left there. Having him submit so prettily to her was truly all Silena needed to come. Her knot started swelling as she pounded deeper and deeper into Percy, making the omega whimper in a needful manner. Beckendorf growled pleased as he leaned down, nuzzling the other side of Percy's neck where he had left his mate-mark. Percy eagerly tilted his head back, trying to grant both his mates access at once, but the feeling of Silena's knot locking them together and her cum flooding his already stuffed stomach was very distracting and left little brain to concentrate on anything. Large, calloused hands found their way around Percy's middle to rest tenderly on top of his extended stomach. It had been six or seven rounds since they last had enough mind to go and take a shower, since then, Percy's new alphas had just kept pumping more and more cum into him, so eager and set on breeding their pretty omega as soon as possible.

"You need to drink something, dollface", growled Beckendorf softly.

He held the water bottle in front of Percy's face, gently prodding his mouth with the bottle's opening. The omega whined, but he found the thing on instinct and eagerly suckled. It made Charles chuckle in amusement, because it was really cute. But having two alphas proved to be rather practical, because the one inside Percy was far too overwhelmed by instincts and pheromones to care about anything but taking. Someone had to make sure that everyone was eating, drinking and also showering every now and again. Once the bottle was half-empty, Charles adjusted his two mates to lay more comfortably. Silena instantly curled protectively around Percy, purring in delight and peppering his face with kisses. Beckendorf smiled as he watched them. His perfect mates.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote this pairing. Missed it. It was my very first OT3 in the PJatO fandom.
> 
> The next piece in this series will feature Reyna/Percy, one of the pairings that hit me the hardest about HoO if I'm being honest. Damn is Reyna the perfect domme


End file.
